


Satisfactory Work

by QuickSilverFox3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Canon Era, Canon-Typical Violence, Clone Trooper Reconditioning (Star Wars), Competence Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Original Clone Trooper Character, Six Sentences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickSilverFox3/pseuds/QuickSilverFox3
Summary: The clone trooper awaits judgement on his work.
Relationships: Darth Maul/Original Male Character(s), Darth Maul/Original Male Character(s)/Savage Opress, Savage Opress/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	Satisfactory Work

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by botherbother-blog on tumblr: Hello ** for the six sentence thing... would you do something (maybe spicy??) about Maul and/or Savage (you choose, I love both of them, hell I love all the nightbrothers!) and competence kink??  
> [ My Tumblr!](https://inkformyblood.tumblr.com) Requests are always welcome!  
> 

He could feel their eyes on him, boring into the base of his skull, and he fought back the urge to swallow, knowing that would only draw their eyes to the purpling bruises bitten into dark skin on his neck.

Maul languidly extended the saber, blade ignited and crackling with energy that set the clone’s teeth on edge, holding it pointed at his chest for a moment before turning the blade off.

“It’s satisfactory.” The clone bit back a snort of laughter, but only barely. He knew Maul’s moods well by now — tumultuous and as deadly as a storm — and could read the excited gleam in his eye, the barely suppressed hiss of triumph in his words at his work.

“I believe a reward is in order.”

Heavy footsteps made the clone turn and grin up at the other figure in the room as Savage moved forwards, lips curled to reveal curved fangs and a satisfied smirk.


End file.
